Solamente lágrimas
by IshikoNanami
Summary: "Ace... Dime ¿Por qué lo hacemos tan difícil?" "No lo sé Haru... Míranos, todo es nuestra culpa... Es una verdadera pena haber acabado así..." "¿Cuántas veces tenemos que ganar o perder? ¿Cuantas veces rompimos las reglas?" "Tal vez demasiadas... Solo hemos conseguido..." "Lágrimas -Continué -Solamente lágrimas..."


**Este one-shot está basado en la canción Only Teardrops, de Emmelie de Forest (Sí, la que ha ganado Eurovisión, vamos). El caso es que la canción me encanta y mientras la escuchaba se me ocurrió esto, ya que empecé a traducir en mi mente la letra y poco a poco esto se fue moldeando hasta coger forma... Si sois de las personas a las que les gusta leer escuchando música (No muy alta, claro está), os recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis esto.**

**Disclaimer: Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Oda-sensei ( Decir esto me hace pensar que nunca llegaré a crear algo tan maravilloso y me deprime... xD)**

Me acerqué a él. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla del barco, mirando al horizonte. La luna brillaba en lo alto , y el sol ya se había ocultado hacía unas horas, pero, por alguna razón, el cielo había adoptado un color rojizo y no se divisaba ni una sola estrella en el firmamento, tal vez, se acercaba el fin del mundo, o puede que aquel fuera el mismísimo infierno, el aire estaba cargado y hacía una calor insoportable. Aunque, yo ya llevaba muerta por dentro desde hacía varios meses, poco después de llegar a aquella tripulación.

- Ace... - Me apoyé a su lado - ¿Desde cuándo hemos decidido seguir la ley de Talión? Ojo por ojo... Diente por diente... Dime ¿Por qué lo hacemos tan difícil?

- No lo sé Haru... Míranos, todo es nuestra culpa... Es una verdadera pena haber acabado así...

- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que ganar o perder? ¿Cuantas veces rompimos las reglas?

- Tal vez demasiadas... Solo hemos conseguido...

- Lágrimas – Continué – Solamente lágrimas...

**FlashBack**

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él, me aferrándome a mi daga como si la vida me fuese en ello, si lograba pillarlo desprevenido, lograría hacerle daño, acabar con su vida, con su sangre maldita.

Pero no lo logré, se giró, y me clavó aquella daga que siempre llevaba consigo, pero que nunca le había visto usar, hasta ahora.

Me llevé la mano a mi vientre y comencé a reír, cosa que, por lo visto, aumentó su furia e hizo que introduciera su arma aún más en mi carne, notaba como poco a poco, me desgarraba por dentro. Empecé a toser, y un montón de sangre salió por mi boca, manchando el suelo de la cubierta de aquel líquido carmesí.

- Enhorabuena... - Continué riéndome, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras ponía mi mano sobre la herida – Hiken no Ace... Pero... ¿Crees que no tengo un As en la manga? - Me miró confundido y solté una carcajada – Hitto

Al pronunciar esta palabra esta palabra, mi daga, hasta ahora tirada en el suelo, se clavó en su abdomen, como movida por una mano invisible. Había comido una fruta, la cuál me daba el poder de poseer todo objeto inanimado o materia inerte, la Seiki-Seiki no mi.

Él también cayó al suelo murmurando palabras que no logré entender. Lo había pillado desprevenido, y le había dado de lleno.

Lo único que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia por completo fue unos pasos corriendo hacia donde ambos estábamos tirados. Luego me había despertado en la enfermería de aquel barco, el Moby Dick...

**Fin FlashBack**

- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pelear Haru?

- Tal vez... Hasta que nos entendamos...

- Pues estoy dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más

Sacó su daga, ninguno de nosotros utilizaría su Akuma no mi, lucharíamos en las mismas condiciones.

- No perdamos el tiempo... - Me puse en posición de ataque

Comenzamos a luchar, sin cansarnos, no había tiempo para eso. Y, sí, tal vez nuestra forma para intentar entendernos parecía extraña, y lo era, pero era el único método que conocíamos a la perfección.

Ambos acabamos con heridas por todo el cuerpo y la ropa rota, ambos estábamos tirados en el frío suelo de la cubierta, uno al lado del otro, ambos nos mirábamos, como si de un duelo de miradas se tratase, sin lograr comprender aquello que los ojos del otro expresaban, sentimientos que cualquier persona normal detectaría. Pero nosotros no éramos normales. Él, con sangre maldita. Yo, un monstruo.

- Dime que ha pasado entre nosotros... - El moreno me miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

- El odio, la furia, y la sed de venganza se han interpuesto entre nosotros. Eso ha pasado.

Nos levantamos y nos volvimos a apoyar en la barandilla. Miramos aquel horizonte rojizo, era como si toda la sangre que habíamos derramado se hubiese acumulado allí.

Durante los siguientes minutos reinó el silencio, el cuál fue destronado por las palabras de Ace.

- Nunca creí que me enamoraría de la hija del mismísimo Sengoku

- ¿Y crees que yo tenía planeado amar al hijo de Gol D Roger?

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho eso.

No, no nos entendíamos, nunca lo haríamos, eramos incapaces de comprender como dos personas, de descendencias totalmente incompatibles, podían amarse.

Puede que no fuera necesario ser almas gemelas, tal vez nos complementábamos el uno al otro.

No, no era por eso, nos queríamos porque lo único que deseábamos era romper las reglas entre nosotros.

A pesar de nuestras diferencias, aquella noche, se lo entregué todo a aquel bastardo, cuya sangre maldita corría por sus venas, pero al que amaba con una fuerza sobrenatural.

Aquella noche, supe que lo que había pasado entre nosotros, lo que se había interpuesto entre nosotros, no era odio, si no todo lo contrario, era verdadero amor, que ninguno de los dos había querido admitir.

Aquella noche, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, pero ya no eran lágrimas de desesperación, dolor y tristeza, eran lágrimas de alegría. Solamente lágrimas.

**Sí, seguramente esto sea ¿raro? no se si esa es la palabra adecuada... **

**El caso es que este one-shot no es como los que se me suelen ocurrir, pero se me metió en la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo, por que no dejaba de atormentarme... Después de escribirlo y acabarlo a las tres y media de la madrugada... Algo me empujó a subirlo... No, en realidad fue que todo lo que escribo lo publico únicamente que sea una de mis locuras que escribo para inspirarme. (¡Es un método extraño pero funciona! Al menos en mí) **

**Agradezco que me dejéis algún review, que realmente me ayudan, admito tomatazos y críticas constructivas (No para mandarme a mi esquina de la depresión, a poder ser...), necesito mejorar ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que leyendo mis fallos?**


End file.
